tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ass Blaster
Ass-blaster The Ass-Blaster is the term for is the third and final morph/stage of the Graboid's life cycle, the imago stage. Much like butterfly is the term for the imago stage of a caterpillar. It is considered by some including Burt Gummer to be an even larger threat than Shriekers and Graboids due to their heat seeking abilities and their ability to glide after blasting off. This ability to fly is the result off the ass-blaster's most unique ability in which the Ass-Blaster works two chemicals into it's tail section. The come from two seperate organs in the body with these in turn go to two seperate sacs that inflate with the chemicels so that they can mix them in the air and blast off. Once these two chemicals mix, they become volatile and react violently when exposed to the air, creating a lifting explosion. Much like the Bombardier Beetle. Physiology The Ass Blaster's appearance is slightly different from it's previous shrieker form and that the body is longer but more slightly built with fin like wings used for contolled gliding. The skull is far thinner than the last two forms and is a glossy black contrasting with the Ass Blaster's mostly reddish orange body and tan wings. The heat sensing organ is far more compact being like two slits for eyes as the creature visibly looked left, right and down when looking for the movie progantists. The assblaster premiered in Tremors 3: Back to Perfection, resulting from the Shrieker reaching their molting period of 12 hours. They literally do molt out of the skin of the shrieker leaving it and an orangeish liquid material left behind. The flame resulting from the Ass Blaster's take off is exceedingly hot, a fact of acknowledged when one of them started to use it to melt the door to Burt's safe room open. This heat also works in their favour if someone trys to tranqualize it. At some unknown point the Ass Blaster will lay one or possibly more eggs, there by perpetuating the species; this assumption was after a look at the creatures inward with only one egg being visible at that time. it is also unknown if they will die or lay another egg after a period of time. It is possible given the pack behavoir seen in Tremors 3: Back to Perfection that the creature will communally lay eggs, similar to sea turtles. Hunting and intelligence "are you telling me that these things fly by lighting a Big one?" A Blast from the Past. Ass-blasters hunt like birds of prey, scanning the ground for prey while gliding on hot air currents. Their heat sensors are much wider than shriekers', allowing them to view large sections of land at the same time. Judging from shots in Tremors 3 depicting the ass-blasters' point of view, the heat they sense is processed into an infrared-camera-like image, just like how shriekers see the world. An ass-blaster's heat vision is much more detailed than a shrieker's, actually being able to distinguish faint evidence of facial expressions. Like the other creatures, ass-blasters are also attracted to inedible heat sources such as fires. It is not known how they would transverse large distances, such a flock of ducks or geese would, the reason for this quarry is that the only flight formation seen is that of a circling vulture like pattern when hunting. For reasons unexplained in the film, unlike their previous form Shriekers, an ass-blaster will slip into a coma after eating, instead of multiplying. They could possibly (though this theory is unsupported) be processing the meal into making more eggs. It is unknown how long it will take for one to actually lay an egg. Like the other life cycle stages, ass-blasters are intelligent, capable of learning from their mistakes. When several ass-blasters were blown up by being shot with burning spears fired from a makeshift potato gun in Tremors 3, one ass-blaster quickly learned to dodge these projectiles. Known Individuals Messerschmitt